We may have met before
by lolagr8
Summary: Lexa ha evitado las complicaciones toda su vida. Hazlo fácil, dejarse llevar por lo instintivo. Instintivamente, ha optado por construir los pilares de una vida prediseñada por la niña que escuchaba su futuro a través de los planes del resto. Estudia algo estable, mantén una relación con el chico correcto. Piensa, luego actúa. ¿Qué ocurre si alguien rompe sus esquemas?


La decepción y yo nos parecemos, o estamos relacionadas, quizás mutar se pueda aplicar a las sensaciones y yo siempre haya sido su casi representación carnal. Controlo ambos polos, experta en recibirlas, aprendiz del darlas.

He barajado escapar de aquí, el roto del vaquero está aún más deshilachado que hace media hora y mi pierna izquierda se ha dormido al tensarla todo ese tiempo. Sigo con el mismo café frío que pedí al llegar, y ahora dudo incluso que se pueda considerar café, después de dejar que se disolviesen los tres hielos que le dije a la camarera que echase. Me estremezco cada vez que alguien abre la puerta, sentada justo al lado, a veces por la corriente de aire frío y otras por la presión a la que me someto repitiendo el discurso que me he preparado por si esta vez es la buena y se sienta frente a mí.

Estas cosas no son lo mío. Es que ni de lejos, y aquí estoy, haciendo lo que se supone que es correcto. No es que ahora seamos ejemplo de nada, quizás ni siquiera le caiga bien. En mi caso ese aspecto está claro, tengo poco que pensar.

Quiero ser justa y no hacer daño, pero si uno ambas realidades en una pregunta, la pregunta me acaba marcando en rojo y cursiva la palabra "error". Y así con otras ciento una preguntas más que no logro poner en perspectiva. Quizás todos los átomos que componían mi desintegración han evolucionado encontrándose de nuevo sin que yo emitiese la orden. Definitivamente alguien se hizo cargo con plena conciencia y no fui yo.

 _ _ **Cuatro meses antes.**__

La cafetería está más vacía de lo que era de esperar un sábado. Cuatro hielos en el café con leche que ya casi no existen. No se llama café con leche, pero en definitiva eso es, con un nombre más raro. No quiero caer en el tópico y jugar esa carta en su contra, pero no puedo evitar culparme por mi excesiva puntualidad y culparlo a él por no llegar a la hora. Orden de acontecimientos erróneo, yo no fui la interesada en ésto. Lo último que cruza mi mente incluso llega en forma de punzada, tres meses saliendo de vez en cuando, todo parece progresar a mi alrededor menos yo misma. A veces me gustaría querer más fácil. Hemos superado la primera base, y quiere llegar a la segunda, mientras yo aún estoy encerrada en ese punto inicial preguntándome si así es como se supone que siente las relaciones el resto del mundo, o simplemente el problema es mío.

Ha cruzado la puerta, y sonrío porque antes de hacerlo ha usado el cristal como espejo para arreglar un flequillo sin remedio esta mañana. Vanidoso fan de la gomina. Se ha afeitado, y ahora parece aún más pequeño que de costumbre. Tiene casi veintitrés, pero a veces aparenta dieciocho. Soy plenamente consciente de lo que ésto puede llegar a irritarle.

-¿Llego muy tarde? No me sonó la alarma- Niego, en realidad no ha tardado mucho.

-Llegas bien.

-¿Entonces quieres que vayamos al cine luego?- pongo los ojos en blanco cuando se gira para colocar su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla.

-Sí, Alec- sonrío para suavizar el hecho de que me ha hecho esa pregunta ya más de tres veces y he respondido lo mismo siempre. Me hace gracia que necesite verificarlo todo.

-Vale, Lexa. Estás muy guapa hoy- me encojo de hombros.

-Tú no te has peinado- me río mientras intento arreglarle el pelo.

-No te quejes, ha sido para no hacerte esperar- le ha salido mal.

Me muerdo la lengua para no decirle que ya me ha hecho hacerlo, a veces toma las cosas con demasiada literalidad. Reconozco que mi sinceridad mal digerida pueda resultar ofensiva, pero sólo la dejo fluir sin filtros cuando existe cierta confianza. Confianza que él no parece entender. Vamos, no somos nuevos.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con el trabajo?- mueve la cabeza suavemente y sé lo que viene perfectamente- Deberías estar contento, hace poco vi a John y me dijo que aún no había encontrado nada.

-Lógico, no sé cómo ha terminado la carrera aún- respira hondo como tratando de ordenar todo lo que quiere contarme.

Se ha pedido un cortado y me ha hablado de lo mal que lleva despertarse tan temprano para ir al bufete. He asentido más que hablado, esta semana todo ha girado en torno a su trabajo. No es justo quejarme por eso, tampoco es justo que medite sobre el no escucharlo mientras él parece estar tan abstraído en su mundo. Le suele pasar, lo de monopolizar las conversaciones.

-Cuando empieces con los parciales seremos dos los estresados- regreso a su conversación, y me coge la mano para jugar con los anillos. Sólo asiento.

Sé cómo desintegrarme, nadar en mi propia dispersión, el problema radica en aplicar la reanimación en mí misma cuando soy la que se pierde y debe encontrarse.

Estaba en mi mundo, creo que lo ha notado. Antes pensaba que era buena disimulando, pero no es mi mañana. No quise madrugar, no quiero estudiar al llegar a casa. No me apetece hablar sobre los parciales y la gracia que no le encuentro a sus problemas en el trabajo. Está pasándome, eso de tener un mal día, y todo me viene mal. No quiero pagarla con él, no directamente, pero tampoco con la indiferencia con la que lo estoy tratando sin pretenderlo.

Por no gustarme ya, ni el café.

-Alec, voy a cambiarme para ir al cine, ¿vale? Quiero recoger algo que me pidió Anya- excusa improvisada. Y ha salido incluso natural.

-¿Te llevo?- tiene mala cara, pero está reprimiéndose.

-No, estoy cerca. Luego te hablo- Me da un pico y fuerza la sonrisa. Le imito y salgo.

Suspiro fuera. Han servido de poco las prisas buscando algo en el armario y peinando los enredos por dormir con el pelo suelto. Que la ciudad sea grande presenta ventajas como entrar a cualquier barrio y acabar no reconociéndolo cinco minutos después. Me está pasando.

Me siento en uno de los bancos de la avenida, y analizo cuál debería ser la siguiente calle que atravesar para ahora sí encontrar destino fiable, hasta que escucho un suspiro que no es mío por primera vez hoy y diviso la silueta de alguien sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Tienes fuego?- me giro para verla bien, y sonrío. Quizás sea por lo feliz que parece. Por el contraste, porque yo hoy estaba de todo menos contenta, o por lo gracioso que me resulta que lleve pantalones cortos y un gorro. Dónde está la lógica. De cualquier forma, elijo contestar y no sólo negar.


End file.
